Like Father Like Son
by Anjerachan
Summary: Lloyd once again finds himself rushing into battle and getting hurt. will the older mercenary help him or use this to his advantage to satify his lust? What could happen? (Lloyed X Kratos) Yaoi, Rape theme a bit of Yuri lemons and awesomness! Oneshot!Anjerachan here! *dramatic music* i will also take literally any request for ANY pairing! just say in a private messege!


Disclaimer: i do not own anything except for the words in this story, all rights reserved to the proper companies and lovely people! (yaoi, dont read if you dont like) Thanks for your time. Written by Anjerachan (p.s. this story contains smut, rape, and possible abuse)

Like father like son

Journal entry: We are lucky to have found this inn, this whole day has been exhausting, and not just physically, the emotional toll was just as terrible thanks to Collette's constant pains of becoming an angel. The irony is Collette wasn't getting any stronger if anything she became frailer and would have died today if I hadn't held down that damn monster from ripping her head off.

It's hard to believe wer'e one step closer to the regeneration of the world which really gets in my head, making me think…is this world really even worth saving; I mean the team literally was ambushed twice by bandits today. Lloyd let out sigh, and sat down his note book. "Damn, that fire seal guardian really did a number on me." No sooner than the boy spoke Kratos was not more than a few feet away ready to lecture.

Well maybe if you had just practiced your footwork like I suggested it wouldn't have happened"' Kratos said snidely. Lloyd rolled his eyes 'Wow, why not just pour salt on the wound." Kratos smirked and replied, "well I if I had any, but I suppose this apple gel will have to do." getting up from his chair the young boy went towards the bedroom. "I don't need your guidance and I don't need your teachings!" as Lloyd looked out his window he could see sand dunes form and feel the humidity.

He goes to shower to wash his injury and just think, "Maybe I was too hard on Kratos, I mean, he can be a little heartless but maybe he really cares." Lloyd turns on the faucet letting out the warm water, and he feels as if a huge weight was lifted off him when he got in. At that moment Kratos was knocking on his toy's door, with some apple gels but nobody answered so Kratos just let himself in. Not finding the boy anywhere Kratos makes his way to the bathroom and his eyes widen. The sight of seeing his little pet completely relaxed with water going down every contour of his fit sexy body.

Kratos couldn't help but stare at such a piece of work and just couldn't stop his oncoming member from perking up. "I…I can't..." Kratos murmured "I have to resist the urge." And Kratos almost did resist, that was until he saw Lloyd rub his rod and moan like he wanted it to be played with. The red headed man clinched his fist and let his lust takeover, quickly and quietly took off his armor and dropped his pants, pursuing the young unaware boy. As Kratos pulls away the curtains Lloyd lets out a somewhat girly shriek.

"What the hell Kratos?! What the hell are you doing in here?" Kratos smirks, tainted by sheer lust as he replies "whatever I want." The strong man then grabs the boys arm, pulling him out of the shower onto the ground, his knees and hands pressed against the cold hard tile floor. "What the hell are you doing!? S-stop!" Lloyd pleaded, but Kratos was too far gone to stop now.

The older soldier positions himself upon Lloyd's body, his chest taunting the boys back, almost feeling good to him. "Kratos...i understand you want me to be strong, but this isnt't th way to go!" Lloyd's superior simply ignores the request as if driven by somthing else, soon pulling out a pulsing problem that needed to be fixed.

As he rubs his well prepared erection on the boy's tight opening, he takes a deep breath, with Lloyd now starting to sob. "I'm sorry Lloyd, but i can no longer be taunted by you..." he states as he pushes his member in the young boys tight warm opening.

The burning sensation that filled the young brunette was enough to send screams through the inn. Lloyd gasps for breath and tries to choke up words but simply can't, this was a whole new type of pain for him and yet a slight sting of pleasure hit him while Kratos lets out a loud groan and starts to pant with each thrust.

"Auh! K-Kratos!" the pleading boy speaks out in low moans and pants "i-i, please don't stop!" Kratos smirks and simply replies barely ale to say a phrase "trust..me..i won't." sweat forms on the mercenary's forehead and drips on Lloyds body, making the boy jolt to the feel of the wetness. With each passionate pound into the young boy, the heat increasing along with the fast paced pants of pleasure.

Hot breath emmits in unison, bodies shaking rapidly from pressure build up in the young boys now hard rod. "har-der...harder!" Lloyd manages to breathlessly choke out, finally, a request that the mercenary did not mind to accept. After a deep heave, the older red head goes deeper, hitting a sweet spot, enough to make the youth buck upwards and cry out with pain and lust. Kratos, needing to avoid attention from the others decides to cover Lloyd's mouth.

The anxious and hormone struck youth surprises Kratos, now sucking on his superiors fingers, licking the crevice, and letting out light moans as the fingers touched his lips. The mercenary's eyes widen and aroused him even more and seemed to bring him even closer to finishing. The panting boy felt satisfied in bringing his elder to his knees for once, giving him a desire to taunt once again.

Lloyd just gave an almost evil grin and slight chuckle, That is when not even two seconds later, the hot blooded boy began to lightly bite his soldiers hand. Even a strong man like Kratos would lose control to such a feeling of shock and pleasure.

As the man thrusts harder and faster inside the seemingly innocent youths wet, tight hole, He realizes his climax is near, The shear thought of being able to explode in such a beautiful opening was enough to drive him to insanity.

A restless groan escapes the elders mouth, while the young Lloyds eyes widen, not even being able to respond. The mercenary giving one last pound as he pumps deep inside the youth tender and sore opening, sweet pleasure now seeping out, dripping down from his legs. Still panting and now satisfied, Kratos slowly pulls out of Lloyd, while feeling his young lovers jolt of the after shock.

Lifting himself off of his sore red knees, Lloyd falls on the elders chest, nuzzling into his neck. "Kratos...don't ever leave me.." The mercenary strokes the boy's tangles and give a deep embrace when he speaks once more. "Never again Lloyd, never again".

Hey Anjerachan here! tel me if i should continue this story in the reviews! *dramatic music* i will also take literally any request for ANY pairing from video games to anime! just send a quick message or review! chow! (^~^)


End file.
